Ebony Moon
by Darling-Angel-Puff
Summary: This is my take on a Marriage Law fic. It features Remus and my own character as the main characters. Rated M for later Chapters. RL/OC SB/OC RW/HG


_**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story, Ebony Moon.  
This is a Marriage Law fic, which centres around Remus and my own character, Ebony Black. This is not canon. In my story, Sirius is married and has a daughter the same age as Harry.**_

_**I hope that you all enjoy this story. It is one the best ones that I have written so far, in my opinion, anyway. Lol.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter. Except for Ebony and Eva, who are my own inventions.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ebony Moon**_

_**Chapter One - Meetings, Laws and Wolves**_

Once again the Order of the Phoenix was gathering at 12 Grimmauld Place - headquarters. Though this was no ordinary meeting.  
"Good evening everyone," began Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the leader of the Order. "Thank you all for coming to this very important meeting. I have just received warning of a law that the Ministry of Magic intends to pass, that will affect some of us here," he paused, thinking of how best to tell them, and then decided to be blunt. "It is a marriage law."  
"A marriage law?" questioned Sirius Black. "Meaning…?"  
"It means that all 17 year old witches must be married to a wizard who is 17 or older before October 31st. Otherwise, the Ministry will choose for them."  
"Albus, you cannot allow this to happen," exclaimed Eva, Sirius' wife.  
"Eva's right!" added Molly Weasley. "So many of these girls will end up married to Death Eaters!"  
"Yes I do know this ladies, but there is nothing I can do to stop it," said Dumbledore gravely. "However, Eva, Sirius, Molly. I would like to discuss this with you further when the meeting is over."  
They nodded their agreement, and the meeting continued.

* * *

As the meeting took place, four teenagers were having a discussion of their own. Harry Potter, Ebony Black, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were currently discussing a large variety of things in the bedroom that Harry and Ron were staying in, the main topic being the current Order meeting that was taking place downstairs.  
"I wonder what they're talking about…" mused Hermione. "Dumbledore was looking pretty angry."  
"I wouldn't worry 'Mione," said Harry, who was currently sprawled out on his bed. "We'll find out soon enough."  
"Yeah," agreed Ebony. "Dad usually lets us know what's going on."  
"I suppose…" replied Hermione. "I've just got this really bad feeling."  
"You have bad feeling about everything 'Mione," joked Ron.

* * *

Sirius had long ago stopped paying attention to the meeting. He just couldn't get the idea of having a law which forced girls to get married out of his head. It was disgusting, and the fact that his own daughter was one of these girls seemed to make it 10 times worse.  
He was knocked out of his thoughts when Remus Lupin nudged him sharply in the ribs. "Meetings over Padfoot," he muttered.  
"Thanks Moony."

"Thank you for staying," began Dumbledore. "Now I need to discuss with you the finer points of this law. Molly, as you are the closest thing that Miss Granger has to a parent in the vicinity, would you be willing to discuss this with her?"  
"Of course Albus," she replied.  
"Thank you Molly. Now there are clauses to this law which are most unpleasant. First and foremost, the Ministry will be monitoring the couples through their wedding rings, which they, of course, will have providing. Regretfully, there is also a clause in this law regarding consummation."  
"Consummation…" muttered Sirius darkly.  
"Yes Sirius, I'm afraid so. The marriages must be consummated on the night of the marriage, and once a week thereafter."  
Eva and Molly gasped. Sirius just growled, a dark look in his eyes.  
"Also," continued Dumbledore. "The witch must be pregnant within a year of the marriage."  
"This is disgusting Albus!" exploded Sirius. "How is this being allowed to happen? Why aren't you stopping it?"  
"Because I can't! Do you think that I would even be telling you this now if there was a way I could've stopped it? Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry," he paused. "Molly, I need you to talk to Miss Granger about this law, and give her what comfort you can. Perhaps suggest your son, Ronald. I believe they are close."  
"Of course Albus," said Molly, standing and heading towards the door.

"Now Eva, Sirius. I understand your contempt for this law, but we must find someone safe for Ebony to marry. Someone you feel you can trust.'  
"Yes Albus. Do you mind if Sirius and I discuss this in private?" asked Eva.  
"Of course. Please decide quickly. Time is of the essence."

After Dumbledore had left the room, Eva turned to Sirius and stated. "We should ask Harry."  
"We can't ask Harry," said Sirius bluntly.  
"Why not? We trust him, we know he'll protect her. They already know…"  
"He's gay."  
"He's what?"  
"He's gay, Eva. He's into guys. We can't ask him to do that."  
"Well then who the hell would you trust with our daughter's life?" demanded Eva.  
"Moony," replied Sirius calmly. "I trust him more than anyone."  
"But Sirius! Werewolves mate for life. There'd be no going back for Ebony when the laws are retracted."  
"Would you rather her marry Snape?"  
"No Sirius, you're right…" she sobbed. "How are we going to tell Ebony? Oh Sirius, she'll be devastated."  
"I'll tell her love," said Sirius sadly. "I have to speak with Moony first though. Can you tell Albus?"  
"Of course."

* * *

"Moony," called Sirius, knocking on his friend's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure, come on in Padfoot."  
"Hey Moony. I need to talk to you. It's about this new law."  
"Sure, take a seat," said Remus, conjuring up a couple of firewhiskeys, and sitting down. "What do you need to tell me?"  
Sirius sat. "Well apparently there are a few major clauses to this law."  
"Like what?"  
"The marriages have to be consummated the night they marry, and every week onwards. The witch has to be pregnant within a year of the marriage. The Ministry is going to be keeping track of all this using wedding rings that they will supply."  
"Padfoot… why are you telling me all this?"  
"Because I want to ask you to marry Ebony," said Sirius carefully. "I need her to be with someone who I know would look after her. I trust you more than anyone else Moony."  
Remus stayed silent for a minute, thinking it over. "You do realise what this means Padfoot? Werewolves mate for life. If my wolf decides she's his mate, there will be no going back. Not ever."  
"I am very aware of that Moony. But I need my little girl to be safe, and I know that she'd be safe with you."  
"Sirius," began Remus, deadly serious. "I will do this, on one condition. You have to make sure Ebony understands everything, including my wolf."  
"I will Remus. Thank you for doing this for me. For Ebony."

**_To be continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**What will happen next? How will Ebony take the news? Read and Review to find out!**_

_**A/N - I just want to make it absoloutly clear, that this marriage law is not just for muggle-born witches. It is all witches, and the wizards don't have to be purebloods either. I know that it tells you this in the story, but the law means that all 17 year old witches must be married to a wizard who is 17 years and over, before October 31st.  
Also for future reference, I have changed Lucius Malfoy's age to the same as the Marauder's. I've done this, because Eva Black is actually his twin sister, and i needed her to be the same age as Sirius. Eva has Black hair and violet eyes, but apart from that has very similar features to her brother.**_

_**Thanks all for reading this story.  
Darling-Angel-Puff**_


End file.
